


Intra Tentatio Insania

by Disturbed Turtle (fairurbanstrife)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Yaoi, Mystery, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairurbanstrife/pseuds/Disturbed%20Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Within the Temptation of Insanity" One of their own is missing, Seph and Genesis are falling apart little by little and everyone else seems to have given up.  warnings inside as needed. Minor differences, such as character ages. Please leave your comments and kudos!</p><p>Rated for drug use, drug references, language, innuendo & mentions of suicide. Mystery/Friendship/Drama Rated M. *Work In Progress*</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Square-Enix, Final Fantasy or any of the characters, wish I did, but I don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finality

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have had this idea for a while and I wanted to get it posted to see what you thought. I still don't have a beta reader, but I am trying my best. I have an idea of where I want this story to go and I hope that I get the chance to get it done. I am still working on UB, but I think that it may be worth it to explore this story and see where it takes me. I invite you to join my journey and hope you enjoy your travels with me. There is a reason for the latin title. There will be a little very light and implied yaoi later, but please do not misunderstand, this is NOT a yaoi story, it is a mystery. There will be warnings at the beginning of the chapters that have any in it, so if you want to skip it, you can.

"Don't lower your standards. Instead, wait for people to rise to your expectations." -Unknown

Prologue

~Finality~

"We are calling off the search," Lazard shifted in his chair as he moved a file with the large red letters 'Confidential' stamped across the front.

"We can't just give up. Please sir, we will look on our own time, just don't call it completely off," Genesis leaned on the other side of the desk.

Large fists hit the desk in an exaggerated manner as Lazard stood in a rush, "It has been nine months Genesis. I don't like it any more than you, but my decision is final!"

Genesis straightened and his pleading eyes turned to Sephiroth, "Seph, do something. We have to do _something_."

The silver General stood motionless with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "We have to accept his fate Genesis," Sephiroth looked back at Genesis with a noticeable sway of emotion welling in his face, "It's over." A flash of silver hair stormed out of the door with a crash. When the door landed on the floor next to Lazard's secretary, he didn't slow, he just continued down the hallway.

Genesis was left with emptiness, gazing at the plush swirl of colors that made circular patterns on the carpet. The tone was the saddest he ever thought he heard, "I hope you can live with this decision." Crimson leather fluttered behind him as he followed his sterling partner.

Getting to his apartment, he inserted his card key, but it flashed red. He tried again and yet again it denied his entrance. Black gloved fists struck the reinforced steel door several times until he rested his forehead on the offending barrier. Silver hair fell across his shoulders in its unruly state. Not having the will to lower his hands, they continued to flail softly against the cool silver door. A small sniff, then a swipe at his face to remove the moisture that was a clear sign of weakness, he flipped around to face away from the door and leaned his back against it.

A few SOLDIERs and a couple of infantry passed by him in the hallway, some nodded in recognition, some smiled in awe, others still avoided eye contact with him. It was something that he had gotten used to anymore. His breeding had seen to that, emotion was stupid and frivolous, but it was something that he had learned to appreciate in certain doses.

His father, being the President, had its drawbacks. He had worked hard for his place as General. It wasn't just given to him. However, over the last few months, his fits of anger had shown many to stay clear. The trainees he was in charge of had become the center pieces of his wrath. When in training, he had let himself get carried away and had sent several of them to the infirmary. If it hadn't been for Genesis, he was sure that he would have killed a few of them.

Genesis living just next door to him had been a great way for them to get through the second most difficult thing that they had gone through. They had exchanged keys so that the other had access to the other's apartment at any time, but it had become a crutch for them anymore.

"Are you okay Seph?"

Sephiroth looked up at blue eyes peering through the first class's red hair, "I will be, but it doesn't change that we have lost…" Sephiroth's words trailed off as Genesis closed the distance and embraced Sephiroth.

In a rare display, Sephiroth returned Genesis's affection. The two SOLDIERs basically grew up together and were as close as brothers could be, "I miss them too but we need to talk."

Sephiroth looked up at Genesis and he could tell that there was something going on in that hard head of his. Not wanting to hold the suspense any longer, Sephiroth turned and tried again to open the door to his apartment. Genesis looked around and as Sephiroth threw his card key on the coffee table, it slid off the other side to the cluttered floor, "When was the last time you cleaned around here?"

Pulling a large half empty bottle of vodka out of the freezer, he poured himself a glass and downed it quickly. While he poured another he answered, "What does it matter? The company doesn't care about us anymore, why should I care about my fucking apartment?" Another glass down and Genesis joined him at the kitchen counter.

"Seph, give me that," Taking the bottle, he raised it to his lips and drank a large part of it until he choked on the strength of it, "What the hell? Is this shit actually vodka?"

Grabbing the bottle from him, he poured another, "No, I confiscated it, from some of the infantry guys in the barracks," He stepped away from Genesis and pulled open another cabinet, "Along with these here."

The large assortment of alcohol was impressive to say the least, "I guess I should pay a visit to my garrison to see what they have to offer," Genesis drank the selection that Sephiroth poured in his glass.

During the evening, well into the night they drown their memories in the bottles that soon littered the already disarrayed apartment. They talked about everything that they dared and Genesis tried to keep Sephiroth as far off the subject as possible, but that was unavoidable as predicted.

The next morning, Genesis found himself waking up in a seriously uncomfortable place somehow under the coffee table. Fuzziness at the previous night's sorrow drowning events pried themselves to the top of his list of things to analyze right after hitting the bathroom. Not seeing Sephiroth, he shrugged and continued on his way when he noticed the front door was slightly ajar, "Hey Seph?" No response, but that didn't mean much. Having to go through the bedroom to get to the bathroom, he tripped on a pair of boots that had been left in the middle of the floor. Standing at the foot of the bed, his face blushed brightly at the sight of a naked Sephiroth lying next to a well-endowed naked woman.

He didn't recognize her and that was okay, lately Sephiroth had taken to going through women like shit through a chocobo. It was a revolving door that his depression had led him through. Continuing into the bathroom, he relieved himself and as he flushed, a small glint caught his attention. Sitting on the back of the toilet was a syringe and a tourniquet. Maybe Sephiroth's depression was deeper than he thought originally. It would have to wait for another day to discuss, but he couldn't be hypocritical, he had his own drug of choice.

Lazard had no idea what his two remaining firsts were up to. He wondered if he even really cared, sure that he had heard stories, nothing was said to either of them.

"Hey Seph, we got to get to work," Genesis's light tap on his leg brought him out of his deep sleep. Genesis realized that they hadn't talked about what he had wanted to talk to him about before they got shit faced drunk, "Come on, we gotta shower."

Sephiroth rolled over to the side of the bed and had to pull his hair out from under the sleeping woman. Sephiroth was far too nice, so Genesis woke her and pushed her things into her arms as he pushed her out the door. With the unpleasantness out of the way and making sure that Sephiroth was indeed awake, he headed back to his own apartment to shower.

His desk seemed to be covered in paperwork, "I thought I was a warrior, not a damn paper jockey." Disgusted with the systematic removal of their field work, he swept all the papers into the wastebasket. To the surprise of his office mate, he climbed on the desk and promptly fell asleep. That was until Reno showed up.

Sephiroth didn't even look up from his paper work when the Turk walked in, "Hey Sephy, how is it hangin these days? I heard it's pretty loose here lately."

Finishing his signature on the forms and without giving the red-headed Turk the satisfaction of his undivided attention, he asked, "What do you want Reno?"

When Reno's rear end planted itself on the edge of the desk, Sephiroth finally looked up, "Well, I have some info that just crossed my desk, just thought you and your fuck toy over there just might be interested."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and growled, "Get off of my desk…Turk."

Throwing his hands up, "Fine, fine, I guess it isn't that important anyway, it was just a sighting, nothing confirmed," Reno's departure from the room marked Sephiroth jumping and vaulting over his desk. In a swift move, he slapped Genesis and then followed the Turk out into the hallway.

"What is going on Seph?" Genesis wiped the sleep from his eyes with a wide yawn.

"We gotta find that damn annoying Turk. He knows something," Sephiroth scanned the rest of the office floor and open aired hallway and finally spotted the object of his search. Grabbing a handful of red leather coat, he ran and pulled Genesis with him until they reached the elevators and cornered the black suited man, "Spill it Reno."

"What no drink first?"

"Reno, its five o'clock, quitting time, so what do you want?" Sephiroth crossed his arms an impatient look covered his pale face.

"All I want is a little of that awesome shit you get," The blank looks from both firsts pulled a laugh out of Reno's lips, "A little booze, some porn and women, geez what a bunch of stingy bastards around here."

Genesis's red gloved hand pushed Reno's back firmly against the elevator wall, "How do we know the info you have is worthwhile?"

A sly smile crossed the subtly red lips of the red Turk, "Oh, it's good shit. Trust me, but you didn't hear any of it from me."

Silver eyebrows raised and watched the elevator doors open on the floor holding the first class apartments, "We know the routine Reno, now come on before I change my mind."

Five hours of listening to the man ramble on and on about his sexual preferences, alcohol tolerance, childhood sweetheart and on to what his favorite subject in school was, they grew impatient at his incessant talking. They finally got to the topic of interest, "A report of a sighting in the small town of Calchest, about fifty miles from Nibelheim was…"

Sephiroth grabbed him, "Was what? Was what Reno?"

"Oh, what was I saying?" Reno smiled at him, "Oh yeah, that's right. The sighting, they said it was a guy claiming to be a SOLDIER first class."

Genesis and Sephiroth looked at each other and Genesis rolled his eyes, "Reno, we get those just about every day. What makes this one so special?"

Reno smiled and grabbed a little of Sephiroth's long hair and slurred out, "His eyes are said to be mako eyes and he surprisingly fits the description of one very missing Zack Fair."


	2. Nibelheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason for the latin title. Here is the second chapter, I am still working on Unbreakable Bonds, but I just wanted to get this out. I have some of my OCs from UB that I just couldn't leave behind, I just like them too damn much. Also, I don't think Reno is going to play much of a part in this story. In UB he is in later chapters just because I love him and I love writing him, but I just don't see much going on with him right now.

"Feelings change – memories don't." –Joel Alexander

Chapter 2

~Nibelheim~

The transport truck roared down the road at a painstakingly slow pace. From the looks of the three infantry guys across from him, this was their first real mission. Straight out of boot camp, he could tell. Equipment in tip top shape, boots spit shined, uniforms still had that new uniform stiffness from the overabundance of starch and then there was their young faces. Baby faces, he wondered if they even shaved yet.

He was shaken from his thoughts from one of the green soldiers, "Sir? Lieutenant Fair?"

"Yes?"

"The driver said we are about another half hour from town,"

Zack couldn't help but smile, the soldier's words were hesitant and broken in a scared but ready sort of way. Pulling out his canteen, he held it out to the three in front of him and made a toast with a mischievous grin and a wink, "Here's to your first time."

All three soldiers blushed as Zack lifted the canteen to his lips. Before that could happen, the truck hit a pot hole and instead of getting to drink the water, he got to wear it. The look on the Lieutenant's face was one that made all three guys giggle.

"Oh come ooonn! Right on the front of my pants? Seriously?" Swiping at the liquid refreshment just seemed to make the wet spot spread. Noticing the laughing from across the bed of the truck, "You think this is funny huh? Let's see how funny it is when you're all giving me 200 pushups. Huh? Still think its funny?" Of course the giggling stopped and their faces of amusement went to fear in a split second. Staring each one down, he just couldn't hold it anymore so when he burst forth with a boisterous laugh, they only looked at each other.

They had heard stories of this SOLDIER, that he was fun, loved to laugh, but was stern and all business when it came down to the job. Not knowing if the truck ride to their destination counted as 'on the job' or not, they took everything at face value.

The small town of Nibelheim stood quietly in front of all four of them, "Well, let's go, this mission won't take care of itself." With strong purpose, Zack began his trek through town.

People peeking through curtains, doors slightly ajar then slamming shut and the eerie feeling that went along with being watched thickened the air around them. The map showed that the reactor was up in the mountains, walking there would take much of the day, "Alright men, check your gear, we may end up sleeping in the mountains tonight if we don't get there post haste."

Slinging theirs heavy canvas bags around their shoulders, the long walk began. The first class started off the conversation with questions, "So what do I call you, thing one, thing two and thing three?"

A muffled snicker came from one of them, "No sir, I'm Private Barber. This is Private Stringer and that's Private Lawrence."

"Great to meet ya," The Lieutenant adjusted his pack, "Any of you guys know any good jokes?"

They watched the back of his head intently, silent, following his lead. His huge buster sword glinted in the afternoon sunlight. When the larger man stopped and turned, their eyes widened at his towering presence. Not only was he strong, tall and a first class, but they were in awe of his mesmerizing eyes that burned a bright turquois and his contagious smile.

"Listen, we're liable to be here for a few days, so you guys should loosen up a little," He turned back and began his walk up the trail again, "But don't get too comfortable, there are still monsters that lurk in the darkest of shadows." He grinned at the soft murmurs behind him.

Breaking up the quiet yet panicked discussion of being eaten alive by the next monster to cross their path, Zack let an amused smirk take up residence on his face, "Okay, I have a joke.

"These two older southern belles are sitting on the first one's porch drinking iced tea. The first one says to the other one, "You see that peach orchard over there, my husband bought that land for me when I had my first son." The second one just rocks gently in her chair and says, "That's nice." A few minutes later the first one speaks up again, "Do you see that apple orchard over on the other side? My husband bought that land for me when I had my second son." The second one rocks gently in her chair again, and again she says, "That's nice."

"A little later the first one asks, "What did your husband get for you when you had your son?" the second one answers, "A book of etiquette." The first one is surprised and blurts out, "A book of etiquette, whatever for?!" The second one takes a drink of her tea and then answers back very matter-of-factly, "So that I would say 'that's nice' instead of 'fuck you.'"

After his own fit of laughter, and the guy's laughter quieted, he asks, "Anyone else?"

One of them spoke up finally, "No sir, I don't, but that was a good joke sir."

"Thank you, my dad told me that one a couple of years ago. Okay, well then if no one else wants to tell a joke, let's just concentrate on what we're doing." Even though he wasn't fond of the silence, it seemed oddly comforting here.

He liked walking, the stillness of sitting or staying in one spot made him antsy. He had always been a mover, his mother used to say that he ran on batteries that didn't need much charging. The walking cleared his mind and got his breathing in a rhythm that knocked at the pace of two of his strides. The cool mountain air, the quiet brisk breeze and the rustle of his clothes as he moved brought with it memories, both good and bad.

Yeah he was in the peak of health, but his thoughts couldn't help but get mixed in causing a physically unrelated skip in his heart beat. Angeal's face and words echoed in his mind. The thing, the shell that he had become, losing his mind and getting lost in his own world of pain. He wondered why it was that Angeal thought that there was no other recourse. If only he had let his friends in, he would still be alive to this day. Zack lightly ran his fingertips along the scar on the palm of his hand.

What was the trigger? How had it happened? He had seen the slip, he slid down that ramp of the unknown and the blackness of the abyss had won him over. It had only been a few months, but he still found that ache of missing his friend, his mentor, hiding behind his heart, waiting to emerge at the slightest thought.

The dark haired SOLDIER stopped short and held his hand up in a tight fist signaling for everyone to stop and shut up. He held up two fingers and pointed to the right and one finger and pointed the left. As they shuffled silently to their spots, Zack peered around the corner of the boulder at the reactor entrance.

Pointing to his eyes, he indicated to two of them that they watch the door and the other to watch their backs.

Zack knew the methodical training that had been ground into him from the time he first stepped foot on Shinra property. He flattened his hand, palm down and signaled them to lay low and stay there.

Slinging his pack off, Lawrence took it and watched as his smooth movements that took the larger man into the reactor.

As it began to get dark, Lawrence looked over at the other two. They all questioned each other silently, not knowing what to do. It had been hours now that the SOLDIER vanished through the door. They had not seen anyone leave, or enter, keeping their eyes vigil on the reactor just as instructed.

Lawrence finally spoke a little louder than a whisper, "I'm gonna go check it out, just stay here and cover me."

"No, Lawrence, he told us to stay here!" Stringer's tone was pleading and scared.

"What if he is injured, he may need medical attention," Lawrence dropped his bag next to the Lieutenant's pack and began ducking and weaving just as Zack had done, only not near as graceful. He was exposed, out in the open upon reaching the door, so he quickly but cautiously slid the door inward slowly and disappeared inside.

Grabbing for his small army issued flashlight off of his belt, it illuminated a small room filled with pipes, ladders, walkways and steam. The warm humid air made him break out into a sweat, not sure whether it was actually the temperature or his nerves. All he did know was that finding a light switch relieved him on many levels.

The eerie feeling that the darkness had granted the room before had fallen back as the light invaded the scary intentions of the shadows. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he opened the only other door in the room, still nothing. That room was a dead end, nothing but pods of mako in different stages of refinement. Backing out and rejoining his fellow soldiers, "I think we need to head back to town."

"We can't just leave. We will be disobeying a direct order," Barber's hands began to shake; he was scared, he was willing to admit it to himself. Anything that could take a first class out could easily take out three new infantry soldiers who were not even finished with their training. His judgment was to hide his hands in his pockets for the warmth.

"I think in this case it wouldn't be considered disobeying an order," Stringer stood and as his walk led him back to town, the other two followed.

* * *

_SLAM!_

The jerk of his shoulders at the loud noise of the red gloved hand hitting the table in front of him caused his eyes to dart to the blue eyes behind the strands of red hair.

"I asked you a question soldier and I expect an answer. Did you or did you not enter the reactor?"

"Y-yes sir, I went inside."

"Did you see Lieutenant Fair inside or not?"

"No sir. I didn't see him," Lawrence fidgeted with his fingers in his lap.

Genesis straightened his back and stalked around the table and quietly talked into his ear, "How long was Lieutenant Fair gone before you went back to town?"

Lawrence shut his blood shot eyes and whispered, "About four hours sir."

"So you mean to tell me that you three just sat there, playing cards, twiddling your thumbs, jerking each other off or whatever you like to do to each other, while the Lieutenant was Gaia knows where?"

Lawrence's shoulders shook, his eyes squeezed shut, he could feel Genesis's breath on the side of his neck. The sudden urge to urinate made him push down on his crotch and squeeze his legs together to keep from pissing himself right there in front of non-other than Genesis Raspsodos, "Y-yes s-sir."

"Well that is just great. Instead of heading back to town and getting help immediately, you sat around with your dick in your hand," Genesis stopped in front of the door, "I guess this is what our army is dwindling down to, a bunch of pansy-ass momma's boys." When Genesis slammed the door, he could see his silver comrade.

"Genesis, we are getting nowhere this way. You damn near frightened the boy into pissing himself. What's with all the foul language? You never talked that way before," Sephiroth stood outside the door that held one of the other soldiers.

A shrug of his shoulders and a shy smile helped answer the question, "I hear that language all the time, just wanted to try it out."

Setting aside his amusement at the proverbial popping of Genesis's linguistic cherry, he cleared his throat, "He has been missing for two days now."

"According to them, but it just seems a little off to me."

"Genesis, Sephiroth, I want you to go to Nibelheim and see what you can find. Report back to me in three days," Lazard gathered the files of the three infantrymen, "Let these boys go, I think their debriefing is concluded. Oh and Genesis, don't be so hard on them next time, it's a debriefing not an interrogation."

Sephiroth couldn't help but grin a little at his second in command's face. He might as well have just stuck his tongue out at the director.

The next morning, jumping out of the helicopter right on the city limits, Sephiroth and Genesis eyed the sleepy little town.

"See ya in a couple of days," Reno took the helicopter up and out of sight.

"That Turk is odd," Genesis finished his one finger salute to Reno, "And annoyingly talkative." Red leather whipped around in the harsh wind from the helicopter and he was silently glad that Sephiroth hadn't seen him flip Reno off.

"Well, I suppose we run a sweep through town as we head to the reactor," Sephiroth's strides were wide as if in a hurry to meet someone. Time was of the essence, Zack could be in serious trouble.

Not seeing anyone out on the street or anything unusual, besides the residents, they continued to the scene of the disappearance. A swift kick to the outside of the locked door, Sephiroth knocked it loose from its seating in the frame. Genesis was amused at how Sephiroth was never a big fan of doors.

"Why was the door locked? The soldiers never said anything about the door being locked or locking it when they left," Sephiroth took to the ladder and scanned the upper walkways.

Genesis tried the other door and again, all that was there were the pods, just as the boy had said, "Seph, I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this."

A rush of silver passed him. It seemed that the hound dog in Sephiroth had turned him into a rushing menace of fury. Pulling things down, pushing things to the side, before long, the mako room was taken apart, revealing absolutely nothing.

For two days they scoured the reactor and the town. The residents seemed to be intimidated to the point that there was no way to get any information. They were at a standstill.


	3. Six Months Gone

"Forgive your enemies, but never, never forget their names." –John F. Kennedy

Chapter 3

~Six Months Gone~

"Ah, son, come in," The President sat behind his desk, on the phone until he abruptly hung up on whoever he had been talking to, "What can I do for you?"

Sephiroth plopped down in the large plush chair in front of the desk. He had never 'plopped' before and the look on his father's face almost brought a laugh. Deciding that this was as good a time as any, "I want to know why you are taking resources away from the search for Zack."

Leaning back in his chair, the President dropped his hands into his lap, "Well he has been missing for six months. If we were going to find him, we should have already done so."

Leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair, Sephiroth tapped his teeth with his fingernail as he stared off to the side. The bookcase next to the wall held a few books that seemed out of place, but at that moment, he didn't care.

"I can see that you are distraught, but you have got to straighten your act up. I have heard stories of your 'adventures' as of late."

Dropping his gaze in thought, he supposed that his recent activities could have been a little on the wild side, but the fact remained that he felt a deep loss. First Angeal now Zack, "Who are you to tell me to curb my behavior? You have a different prostitute in here almost every night. At least I don't have to pay for it _dad_ ," Knocking the chair over as he left just drove in his need to vent.

Getting to his apartment, he pulled out the stash that he had gotten just last night. His father seemed to think that women were all he had been doing. Not wanting him to find out about it had taken a backseat. Here recently, instead of waiting until he got home from work, he had made stops to his apartment during the lunch hour.

Dropping by the training room with the garrison of SOLDIER recruits that he was in charge of, he thought that a little training might do them some good. Slamming the doors to the gym open, the doors hit the wall and bounced back and Sephiroth caught them and flung them closed behind him. Everyone fell silent and stared wide eyed at the silver haired god of war, "Okay, listen. I'm in the mood for a little spar. Anyone interested in taking a shot at me?"

Not surprisingly no one volunteered. Completely ignoring the instructor's lesson, he picked out four boys, "Come on. Show me what you have learned from this _fine_ institution."

Once he had all four boys on the ground, panting, sweating and one was actually crying, he hovered over them, his prized 'kills'. He dared anyone to stop him from claiming them in victory.

"Seph! Hey, let's go get some dinner," Genesis had followed the two boys that the instructor had sent to retrieve him. Understandably, the instructor was concerned and he had a very good reason to, Sephiroth's increased bizarre behavior had concerned everyone.

Genesis dropped down on Sephiroth's couch and oddly enough a sock popped up from between the cushions. Reaching into his pocket, Genesis pulled out his phone and ordered take out.

"I thought we were going out," Sephiroth's path of pacing led to him to the kitchen and back out.

Waiting for the current lap that brought him back out into the living room, Genesis inquired, "Do you really want to go out in public as agitated as you are?"

Making another lap, "No, I guess not," Sephiroth held a bottle of Gongagan Gold Elite bourbon to his lips. Instead of using a glass, Sephiroth had taken to just drinking from the bottle, less dishes that way.

After eating, the silver general had drunk himself into a level of intoxication that he rather liked. The euphoria set him up for a night of relaxation. After Genesis left, the knock at the door brought him around to the steel door and the beautiful dark haired seductress.

Pulling her not to gently into the apartment, his ability to control himself ceased and he took her right there by the door, atop the pile of their clothing. Then again on the couch, then finally the bedroom, she was spent and as usual he wasn't. However staying conscious from an alcohol blackout seemed the most difficult.

Shutting the door to his apartment, the red head jumped up and landed on his back, comfy on his black leather couch. Pulling a baggie of dried green leaves from his pants pocket, he had one rolled and waiting inside the baggie. Lighting it up, he slowly got high while listening to the General bang out his frustration on the willing woman that showed up at his apartment. Retrieving the bottle of cheap whisky, he swigged it and had almost half of it down before he came back for air.

The steady noise from next door got louder as they moved closer to the bedroom and he tried to ignore his own growing arousal. His eyes persistently watched the ceiling fan whirl, "What the fuck has happened to us?" The soft wisps of smoke drifted until caught up in the breeze, coating the room in the sweet aroma, "Tomorrow I think I'm calling up that front desk chick."

In the morning, sitting across from each other from behind their desks, Genesis cupped his chin in his palm. Sephiroth shuffled documents around, signing, shuffle, signing… The loud sigh cascaded around them, and the new noise from the ballpoint pen sent out the tapping of the song that was playing in Genesis's head.

They were just happy that their SOLDIER modifications kept them from getting hangovers. However it didn't do much to lessen the effects of any of the recreation that they hid from one another.

After lunch, the secretary entered, "Sirs?"

"What?" Red hair shifted with the movement and he smirked, "Tell me that you have a good reason to disturb our busy work day." The secretary looked confused as she looked back and forth between them.

"Yes sir. We have another phone call saying that they are a SOLDIER on line 2."

"Genesis, I'll take it this time," Pale lips then mouthed quietly, "Fucking waste of my time." Getting the phone to his ear, "SOLDIER offices, this is Sephiroth, how can I help you?"

Soft breathing turned ragged and then a whisper, "I-I'm a SOLDIER… need h-help…"

"Listen, you are wasting valuable resources and not to mention my time. So unless you have some pertinent information I suggest you re-think your choices."

Ragged breathing turned to quiet breathing and eerie whispers, "Shh (inaudible word)… Help me… please… I don't know where-"

When the caller suddenly cut the call short, the handset in Sephiroth's gloved hand found a harsh meeting with the rest of the phone as he could feel his shoulder muscles tense, "Attention seeking freaks. That one was trying to sound like they were hiding or something."

The thought quickly ran through his mind, could it have actually been Zack? Trying to remember what Zack's voice is like, he just couldn't recall the sound, intonation and pronunciation. He just couldn't think clearly and it led him to the conclusion that he shouldn't go to his apartment during lunch time anymore.

With another week gone by, both SOLDIERs sat on the plush couch in Genesis's place. Mindlessly flipping through channels, neither one wanted to admit to the other of their level of depression. Sephiroth was close to deserting and taking everything in his path on a ride of destruction that the company had never seen.

Finally fed up and after dropping by his apartment, the last obstacle between the silver haired man was the door to the gym. On the other side held several recruits, he had new techniques to show them during a sparring match. For educational purposes only, of course, or that is what he told himself, "Anyone want to try and take me down?"

Wide eyes were all he got in return. They all looked like a sea of grey, fifteen dark grey gym shorts and grey tank tops showed the lack of muscle that the group displayed. He could swear he saw one of them slink off and hide behind one of the larger boys. Soft murmurs accompanied hurried shushes. Not one person, except for the one hiding had moved.

"General Sephiroth, I am in the middle of a training session right now, could this wait for just a few more minutes, Sir?"

Cool blue eyes stared down light brown eyes. The light brown wisely backed down.

"Alright, this is what is going to happen, someone is going to volunteer, or I can pick one half of the room," Stepping up to the mat, his presence became a reality again.

There was nothing but silence until one lone boy stepped forward, "I-I'll fight you sir." Many of the other boys gasped and the murmurs began a new round, covering the room.

Surprise covered the General's face, here stood a boy, no older than 18, thin, but muscular with an uncommon SOLDIER type of physique at this stage in his training. Apparently, the first two mako shots that they received had already started working in this recruit. Although the General was in all intents and purposes stoned out of his mind, the overall look of the boy made for a sight. He could probably rest his chin on the top of his full head of blond hair that was as unruly as the cutest of chocobo tails. What really set him apart from any other boys were his eyes. They were the brightest yet deepest royal blue he thought that he had ever seen, but that wasn't all. Reflected in those fathomable eyes was a level of knowledge, wise beyond his years.

"Are you feeling confident _boy_?" The words spilled like poison, feeling that the words were far harsher than he intended.

"No Sir."

"Then why did you volunteer if that isn't the case?"

Remembering the day he had taken out four of his classmates in less than twenty seconds, his heart beat hard under his ribs. The boy stepped closer and flinched at the sight of a wild, animalistic vibe oozing from the larger man, "Because sir. Isn't it better to sacrifice one for the group, than sacrifice the entire group? This way, only one will be sent to the infirmary."

Long fingers wrapped around the boy's muscled and sweaty bicep, "What do you know? You're just a boy. What is your name?"

"Strife, _Sir_ ," The disgust that laced the boy's answer was full of anger, yet he intended to try to make a point. As his arm was pulled upward, he grimaced, the pain was minimal, but the anticipation of more pain sent the involuntary shudder through him.

Bright sunshine filtered through the thin curtains that overlooked the plate. A fuzzy memory pushed forward, the pain shot forward faster, winning the race to his consciousness. The sight of an IV dripping clear liquid drew his eyes to his body that hid under the covers. Did he really want to look? He painfully discovered the cast on his arm, from just under his arm pit down to his palm. Before he could decide, the blankets pulled up at the insistence of his other arm.

A cast enclosed one of his legs all the way up to his groin and then the ankle on the other leg was covered in a cast. Just barely able to discern the very tops of his toes, he wiggled them gingerly. His ribs were tightly wrapped, and a tube coming from under his hospital gown led to a collection bag. With the arm he could bend, the feel of thick bandages wrapped his head and a large lump that subtly screamed its presence. Overall his condition was not only painful, but repulsive, "I guess this is what I get for challenging the General when he's wasted."

"You got that right," At the intrusive voice, the young man jerked and then quickly regretted moving at all. A tall man clad in red leather stood at the doorway, casually leaning against the frame, "I have to say that what you did was either really stupid, or really brave."

"I would like to think the latter," Choking out a small one sided smile, he groaned at the protest in his hips at his attempt to adjust to a more comfortable position.

"I'll give you credit though, you held your own for just a little over 30 seconds. You were even able to get a lucky sword strike on his shoulder too. No small feat there kid."

"Thanks, I think…" The look of confusion got a chuckle from the taller man.

"The doctor informed me that he gave you a booster of mako, so you should heal up quickly," Out of nowhere the second in command produced a file and read from it, "Recruit Cloud Strife, 17 years old, 5 foot 8 inches, weight 130 pounds, blond hair and blue eyes, only child of Claire and Proud Strife, father deceased." Pursing his lips, he mocked in a babyish tone, "How sweet is that, combining their names to get yours. Weird names must run in your family."

Straightening his back he continued, "Instructor's observations, quiet and reserved, test scores are in the top 98% of his class, fighting skill is average, has great potential and would improve greatly if given more opportunity for extra physical training," Slapping the file shut, he dropped his hand to his side and raised an eyebrow, "Does this accurately describe you recruit?"

"Sir, I would like to think that my life isn't summed up in just a few sentences… so, no Sir."


	4. Nibelheim Redux

"Don't take life too serious. You'll never escape it alive anyway." –Elbert Hubbard

Chapter 4

~Nibelheim Redux~

Genesis's eyes followed the other man, "Would you _stop_ it already?" Sephiroth's pacing had finally gotten on his nerves, "Listen, all we have to do is tell Lazard that there's a monster outbreak in Calchest."

"I'll go to my _father_ , maybe he can pull a few strings… No, he won't, he would hate the fact that he was proven wrong," A silver flash left the room, but yelled from the bedroom, "Let's just tell Lazard the truth."

"What? I guess we could just go up to Lazard and say, 'Oh Director Lazard, a Turk gave us confidential information and we want to use company money and resources to check it out?' Yeah that sounds like a stupid idea Seph," The red SOLDIER sat back on the couch and draped his hands across the back. Blaming the syringe he had spotted that was filled with Gaia knows what; the General's usual cleanliness was on hiatus for the last few months. Scanning the coffee table, floor, chair and hallway, if Sephiroth didn't clean his apartment soon, he, Genesis Raspsodos would do it, it was starting to smell.

"Heh, we could always call in sick and use our own money," A nervous laugh shook his mouth into a grin, his pacing began again.

"You know, that just might work if Dr. Chase wouldn't turn inside out to try to find out what was wrong with us," Wisps of red hair floated just above his nose, caught in the exhale, "I think our best bet would be the first idea, only with an anonymous tip."

The General froze, his eyes lit up and a smile crept across his face, "That Turk, he would help. Of course we would have to accommodate him. I know a couple of women that aren't too picky. We can talk to him tomorrow."

Morning light shone through the towers windows as they made their way to their office. Friendly smiles and 'good mornings' were abundant, they waited impatiently for the lunch hour to inch its way into the day.

"Where is he? I know he eats here I've seen him," Genesis's blue eyes scanned across the room, looking for any indication of the Turk's bright red hair, "There!"

"Hey guys what brings you two to the food court, I thought ya'll always eat at the executive cafeteria?" The red Turk kicked his feet up and settled them on the table top.

"We… we want, no, need your help," Sephiroth's eyes rolled as the words almost got stuck in his throat.

Leaning back, hands behind his head and his biggest toothy grin was soon followed by the sound of an amused comment, "I knew it was just a matter of time."

Red leather gloves smacked the feet off of the table, "Let's go. It needs to be done before the end of the work day."

The Turk followed one of the larger men, while the other stayed next to him. Explaining the request was left to Genesis figuring that Sephiroth was too easily agitated; he would probably just end up killing the aggravating man.

Getting back to their office while Reno made the call, they just had to wait. As if perfectly timed, the secretary buzzed in, "Sirs, Director Lazard is requesting your presence."

"Thank you, inform him that we are on our way," Pale lips turned into a slight grin of triumph, he just hoped that it wasn't premature.

"Yes, sir, you wanted to see us?" Genesis sidled right up next to the desk.

"It appears that we have an outbreak of tonberrys and movers in Calchest. I want you both to go, from the sound of it, it is pretty bad and you will be leaving immediately. I also have a couple of recruits that I want you to take with you as back up. Their promotion to third class rides on this mission," Sliding them the file about the mission to them across the desk, he dismissed them.

With a very challenging display of self-control, they both kept their smiles at bay until they had left the office, "Seph, if this pays off as good intel, we could very well be coming back with Zack." That was when they allowed themselves to smile all the way to the Turk that waited for them.

"Well… Did I come through for you or what?" The Turks lips curled up again.

Light blue eyes narrowed and silver eyebrows furrowed together and he growled, "Just get us there, Turk."

"Okay, sheesh. Calm down would ya? Oh, the two baby SOLDIER guys are on their way. Guess you're going to be doing a little babysitting aren't ya?"

Genesis turned and when the boys walked up, in full gear, swords and packs slung across their shoulders, he smiled, "Well if it isn't trainee Strife. I thought you would have had enough of us after your little sparring accident."

Shyly, Cloud looked over at the General, only to see him turn and walk away without a word. Nervously shifting his gaze back to Genesis he quietly asked, "Is that what they're calling that these days?"

The red head threw his head back in a laugh that startled the two boys. The blond didn't know that what he said was funny, but then again, to Genesis it might have been. When he clapped his hand on the back of Cloud's neck, he pulled him forward almost nose to nose and very seriously stated, "I wouldn't say that to the silver one if I were you," Finishing with a smile and a nudge, they boarded.

Reno's shouting over the noise of the helicopter caused a grimace from the faces of his audience members, "Hey listen guys, I can't take you all the way to Calchest, but a ground transport will meet you in Nibelheim."

The two SOLDIERs exchanged looks, but said nothing. Sephiroth was surprised by what was going through his mind at the moment, wanting to throttle the Turk. A glance at his leg revealed the red gloved hand of his friend, on top of his black gloved hand. Sometimes he hated it when Genesis seemed to be able to read his mind. He knew that his erratic behavior had gotten some unwanted attention, but he hadn't thought about what it meant in the long run with his second in command.

Silver eyebrows hid well the pale blue of his eyes as he was looking over the boy across from him. Seeing him in a different way, at least while he wasn't trying to kill him during a spar was surprising to him. The tender jaw lines that hung over the gentle neck that would have been so easy for him to break. The milky white skin draped effortlessly over his peaceful cheeks and soft curvature of his chin. His cute nose that was small, but it fit well with the rest of his face. Why he thought that his nose was cute was beyond him. The out of control blond spiky hair that covered his head puzzled him as how it seemed to defy gravity. How he was able to stuff all of it under his helmet during fight training must have been a great venture in patience.

However the most dominating feature that captivated him were his eyes. The deepest blue that harbored awareness, it was intriguing to think of what those eyes had seen to bring about such a look. Subtlety of understanding more than he ever let on, maybe the blond didn't even know what kind of feelings he evoked from the soothing look in his eyes.

Without even realizing as time passed, he had been watching him intently as he conversed with the other boy. A twinkle in the cobalt colored eyes sparked a feeling in him that he couldn't explain. He questioned himself, was it jealousy, aversion or just simple wonder? No, it had to be admiration, an appreciation of his boldness and courage. The way he had stepped forward and challenged him to spar even though he knew that he would most likely end up being sent to the infirmary.

Reno broke him from his thoughts with an announcement, "Here you go fellas, hope it's what you're looking for!"

Unable to really see the small town from the dust that rose into the air from the helicopter, they didn't have to wait long before it dispersed. The early morning air was crisp with a soft breeze that ruffled their hair.

Checking his equipment Genesis tapped the other's shoulder, "We have a couple of hours before the truck gets here. While we are waiting, let's check out the reactor again. Maybe we will find something that we didn't notice nine months ago."

Grunting an affirmative, they headed to the reactor. Yet again, going through town, the residents seemed to run back into their houses, "Nice to see some things never change," That was until something new happened.

"Cloud?!"

A quiet voice from behind the two SOLDIERs spoke to the very well developed young girl, "Hi, Tifa."

"I can't believe it, you came back?" Pulling him out of formation she wrapped her arms around him.

In a quick movement, the General whipped around, "I suppose you are familiar with this girl?"

"Y-yes sir, I grew up here sir," Cloud so wanted to shrink into a ball and let trainee Abbot play kickball with him down the street.

Genesis turned, "Well, then maybe you can help us. Young lady, I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but we have business to take care of if you don't mind."

Wanting to follow her, but not able to refuse his superiors' orders, he bid her goodbye, "I'll try and come see you before we leave."

"Bye Cloud. I'll tell your mom that you're here, she'll want to see you," Her smile jerked him back to his dream world where she smiled like that after he was able to show her exactly how he felt.

Once they reached the path that led to the reactor Sephiroth turned and pounced on the unsuspecting teen, "I want to know everything about this town, the reactor, the people, everything!" The low guttural tone in his voice made an involuntary whimper to pass through the blonde's suddenly colorless lips.

From his back, he stuttered to the larger man that hovered just above him, "Like what sir? W-what you see is pretty much what you get."

"Listen. A SOLDIER first class disappeared in the reactor, there was no way to leave without being seen, and he wasn't seen exiting. So that just leaves one explanation, a secret passage or something equally clever."

Searching his memories furiously from when he was a kid, "When I was younger, there was a story about a cave up in the mountains that led to a weird door. But I never went there, and I'm not even sure I remember where they said it is."

Cloud's head whipped back from the sudden yank. The General had a firm grasp of the front of his SOLDIER trainee uniform and pulled him closer, "Well let's just test out your memory recollection then."

Feeling the painfully focused mako eyes on his back, he tried diligently to remember where the kids had all said where the damn cave was. He figured that it was just a story that the other kids had told him so they could scare him. After all, scaring, hurting and ridiculing him seemed to their favorite past time. Tifa had seemed to be the only one that didn't find pleasure in the taunts.

Although he wasn't quite a third class yet, he was just one mission from his promotion. He and his friend and his fellow trainee, Jamie Abbot, both were looking forward to gaining their rank finally. That was when the real training would begin. The inner workings of the blonde's brain cranked out the hopes that a senior third or maybe even a second would take him as their apprentice just like with Zack and Angeal.

They walked for quite some time, the young blond began to think that he had gotten them all lost. If that was the case, what kind of man would the General turn into this time?

The crimson second in command asked, "Is that it there?"

Looking closer, Cloud couldn't see anything at first, but then again, the man had super eyesight. Playing along with his sudden importance he nodded, "I believe so."

A flash of silver and then red passed him. The two young recruits stood there watching after them when Genesis called after them, "Are you coming?"

Following their lead, the mouth of the cave was covered with a few vines and a large bush off to one side of it. The cold damp air hung heavily as they trekked deeper until they progressed to a door, Cloud asked, "Is that what you're looking for? I don't have a way inside-"

'Stupid door!' Sephiroth hated locked doors, closed doors or just ugly doors. It reminded him of growing up in labs under the supervision of the doctors that his father employed. Painful injections and surgical modifications were a dominate factor that his father had insisted upon. Stating that he didn't want Sephiroth growing up weak, a SOLDIER is what he would become. So there he was, always at the mercy of Dr. Chase. Sephiroth seemed to always be on the other side of a door, always the wrong side, the painful side.

The dark passage stretched before them, taunting them into following it to its conclusion, "Let's go."


	5. Secrets

"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass…its learning to dance in the rain." –Unknown

Chapter 5

~Secrets~

The passage was long and disgustingly bleak. Old worn, broken and chipped tile that appeared to have been white at one time littered the way. Wild weeds popped up in cracks and small rodents and an assortment of insects accompanied them as it seemed to widen out into a small area. Vines and cobwebs hung down and draped lazily along the top of what turned out to be an odd room.

Not being able to see like the senior SOLDIERs yet, they had only received a few mako injections, so their full abilities were still many weeks, possibly months, away. Cloud and Jamie pulled out their flashlights and the brunette recruit found a switch. Flipping said switch revealed the flicker of fluorescent tubes that clicked and blinked until they finally stayed steady.

"I wonder what the hell this place is," Genesis reached over to a book case that was covered in dust and spider webs. Several brown leather bound untitled journals lined one of the shelves.

The tile floor was well worn and faded just as in the passage. The odd and out of place operating table stood silently off to one side of the room. Old and rusty medical equipment that didn't appear to have been used in years sat upon a small table. An eerie perception wormed its way into the shiver that electrified his spine. Sephiroth knew these types of devices; he had seen them and endured the pain that they wrought his whole life.

Genesis's investigation into the journals yielded him a reward of a seemingly foreign language that he had no knowledge of.

The jolt of a metallic clink jerked them out of their wonder. Sephiroth had pulled on a man sized oval shaped door that sat in a recess of the concrete block wall, "I don't believe this!" Sephiroth's wild angry eyes turned to them, "It leads into the reactor."

Genesis roughly brushed past Sephiroth and stepped through the door cursing, "It's disguised as a damn mako tank?!" The exchange of looks between the two senior SOLDIERs sent the questioning back to the other in a dance of utter confusion and disturbing deductions.

Whoever or even whatever that had taken Zack; they left thinking that this secret was safe from prying eyes. However, this room didn't look to be of use, or had been used in such a long time. The only thing that he could fathom was that it was a rebel faction that kidnapped him. They just happened to use this room to accomplish their goals. It couldn't have been for ransom, there had been no demands.

If it was an enemy of Shinra, and it most likely was, they had to find out what they had wanted from a first class. Perhaps it wasn't a first class SOLDIER who was the target that they originally sought, but it was a bonus to get a prize such as that.

Zack was an impressive SOLDIER. His fighting style was effective, but off the wall. Being such a fun loving and big hearted guy, he had the capability of creating a style all his own. In all the different SOLDIERs and enemies that had crossed the path of the red head, no one compared to Zack in spirit.

"Sirs? We are supposed to meet the transport in just under an hour," Cloud adjusted his pack on his shoulders.

"Come on Seph, we can investigate this later. Let's get to the rendezvous point, okay."

The look on Sephiroth's face concerned Genesis, the look was one that in the last few months he had become familiar with. The angry Sephiroth, it was when he seemed not to be in control of all his faculties and could very well become a dangerous man.

Making their way back to the mouth of the cave, the bright afternoon light had Cloud squinting and he didn't see the large root. Rising up from the hard rock-like ground, it stuck up just enough to trip an unsuspecting pedestrian. Strong hands reached out and grabbed the strap of the pack that perched on the blonde's back. Opening his eyes, Cloud looked over the view of the small cliff as it stretched out and down in front of him. The sixty foot drop just waited to claim a victim to its deadly trap. A hitch in his breath, sweat beading on his forehead and the unmistakable tremble of the truly terrified earned him safe passage back on the trail.

"Be more careful, I may not be available next time," Silver hair dangled over his broad shoulder and faintly skimmed the blonde's arm.

"T-thank you sir," Cloud watched as he walked away, back down the trail toward town. Not knowing the meaning of the icy demeanor coming from the General, he decided to keep his distance. Dreadfully recalling the beating he had received at the General's hand just a couple of months ago. He knew that had the man _not_ been under the influence, the spar would have turned out to be more of a learning experience and less of a mauling. Perhaps that was the reason for his distance, he felt bad for his behavior.

Getting back to town, the truck sat idly by as the driver talked on his phone. Once he spotted his passengers, he hung up and hopped behind the wheel. The entire ride to Calchest was going to take about an hour, Cloud and Jamie sat across from the silver General and the red Major. Unable to see his mother and Tifa again before he left was going to require a phone call later. Thinking of all the times when the other boys would follow him home and taunt him into fighting, he felt that this cramped and unpleasant situation trumped that.

Genesis thought that his level of comfort was pretty much at an all-time low. There were several different scenarios that he could put himself in that would be less awkward for him. Sitting naked in front of Lazard and the President while simultaneously getting his hair braided by a ten year old girl; was just one that made him shudder but realized how uncomfortable he actually was.

Out of his peripheral vision he watched Sephiroth as he kept his eyes on the back of the truck, watching the town grow smaller. He could put good money on knowing what the man was thinking about, Zack. What if the sighting and reports were to turn out to be just what they had been waiting for?

Sephiroth was wanting Zack back as much as the man next to him, he still had to remember that it may not turn out the way they have wanted for the last nine months. There was a haunting dream that drifted in his mind almost every night. Angeal holding his student in a deathly embrace, Zack lifeless and limp in the muscular arms of the larger man. Angeal's face was corpse-like, and the ghostly look in Zack's eyes, clouded in a blankness that would never clear, all of their lives forever changed. The thought that it might be a prophetic dream brought a shiver through his bones.

The town shrunk steadily as they drove toward their destination. The boy sitting across from him, the memorable impression that he made on him from the very beginning, aroused his curiosity. Why? Why was he so interested in him? Then the prospect of finding Zack alive excited him. The dust cloud that rose quickly behind them shrouded what little else he could see of the odd little town of Nibelheim. That had to be it; the boy was from that town, finding out what the oddness of the townspeople was truly within his grasp. Perhaps that was what bothered him.

Light blue eyes moved to face the blond, "Strife? Tell me, was Nibelheim always that quiet toward strangers or is it just Shinra personnel?"

The trepidation dropped the trainee's smile almost to a frown; he didn't know what to think about the question at first. Remembering stories that he heard the entire time when he was growing up set it up to be a lost cause to become a Shinra employee. Every time a Shinra executive would show up in town, it turned out to be something else that the people had to sacrifice. Whether it was loss of jobs, a rise in property tax or rent, or sometimes it set the mayor on edge as to how he was going to fix the emotional damage.

Every person in that town knew of the mansion and the link it had to the pain always suffered by the citizens. Even through the stories and frightening sights, his desire to be a SOLDIER kept his eyes on the prize. Isn't it better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path? Cloud's entry into the Shinra family was his attempt to show the very people that bullied him and his mother his whole life would see that he wasn't the loser that they had thought.

"Well sir, yes, Shinra hasn't always had the town or its people in their best interests. As far back as I can remember we have always hidden away when Shinra comes to town. Town records and stories say that since they had the mansion built, that was when the largest changes happened."

Genesis's eyes widened, "What mansion? Are you sure that it was Shinra that built a mansion? We've never heard of it before."

"Yeah, the mansion was built a long time before I was born, but it was always where their personnel stayed when they were in town." Rubbing the back of his head, Cloud twitched in nervous energy, "I'm surprised that you don't know about it."

Long tinsel colored hair draped over his face, solemnly he verbalized, "I'm not surprised. My _father_ can be full of many secrets. Now I know it's more than he ever told me, I wonder what else he is keeping from me."

Jamie, being the ever silent trainee, finally found his voice when he quietly asked, "What exactly is our mission? I mean, we were told it was about a monster infestation, but it seems to be more than that now."

"That is a good question recruit, but it is best left unsaid for now, at least until we see how things play out," Crossing his arms, Genesis looked out the back of the truck, "Plausible deniability."

Jamie ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, "Understood sir."

All Cloud could do was watch Sephiroth sitting across from him. What had happened to the once proud man? Hearing stories of the friendship between Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal were legendary to all the young boys that sought to become a SOLDIER as well.

The confusion that he had just clogged up his thinking, so what was the truth? Was the missing first class they were after actually Angeal? How could that be though, he thought that he had died. The only other first that he had ever heard of was Zack Fair and he wasn't aware that he was even missing. All the other recruits were under the impression that he was on an extended mission in Wutai.

A blond eyebrow rose, "Sir, the mansion, there is more to it than what you see on the outside."

Sad light blue eyes looked up from underneath the silvery bangs, "How so?"

"Well, growing up, I was made fun of a lot and I had a hiding place that no one else knew about. The mansion filled that purpose because all the other kids wouldn't go near it."

Genesis sat forward, his intense eyes pierced through Cloud's quiet exterior, "Well, we have time. Why don't you enlighten us?"

Cloud cleared his throat, glanced at Jamie and then back to the more than interested firsts that sat in front of him, "I was about eleven when I first broke in… "


	6. Angeal's Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M as it involves talk of suicide. If you are easily upset about this subject, please don't read, if you are and want to read it anyway, don't get mad at me. Read at your own risk.

"Logic will get you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere." –Unknown

Chapter 6

~Angeal's Legacy~

"It was weird. The executives seemed preoccupied with other things that didn't even look like what they said that their job descriptions were," Cloud's nervousness peeked through his calm tone, "The phone calls, the way they seemed restless, but still maintained the appearance of authority to the town."

A calm, cold voice spoke from the General's direction, "I am not sure I understand what you are getting at. Restless? What about?"

"Well I heard them talking about resistance groups in Wutai, Midgar and Nibelheim. They said something about the groups wanting revenge for something," Deep blue eyes searched both firsts, waiting for some kind of response.

When Genesis spoke, Sephiroth lowered his eyes as if in shame, "Then it had to have been a resistance group that took him, just like with…." Genesis paused, "Which group is still unknown," A reassuring hand went to the black gloved hand of the saddened General, "We _will_ find out which one it is."

Genesis thought about Sephiroth and what he knew was going through his mind, Angeal. The three of them had been close, the best of friends. As serious as Angeal was, he was still the one who was able to really get Sephiroth out of his shell. With Angeal's urging, the stuffy General let loose and learned to have a good time outside of his job.

When Angeal took on an apprentice, Sephiroth had displayed a jealousness of Zack. After all, Zack was taking Angeal and some of his attention away. If there was one thing that you could always count on in Sephiroth, it was his uncanny ability to be territorial of just about anything or anyone. On many occasions, when Zack wasn't around, Angeal had to spend extra time with him. Zack received nothing but a cold shoulder and frigid nature from him.

Zack had always taken it in stride, as if knowing what was upsetting to him. Without a thought, when all four of them were together, the dark haired student took a step back to give Sephiroth room with the dark haired first. However, without even realizing it, Zack had wedged himself firmly into the cold heart of the lonely President's son.

That was when it happened.

Angeal was sent on a mission and Sephiroth and Genesis generously took over training his student and getting him ready to be promoted to first. The entire time that Angeal was gone, all five months, they never got any correspondence from him. When they questioned the director, they were told that there was no way to get letters or phone calls in or out. It would jeopardize the mission. They were satisfied with that answer; it had been many times that they were in the same position.

The problem occurred when he returned. Angeal was different and there was no confusion about it. If only the signs had been noticed and spoken of at the very beginning.

The day that Angeal came back was when all their lives changed…

_Sephiroth's smile was without a doubt, dominating his face. He had missed his friend and the debriefing was just a formality, "Angeal, as you know, this is being recorded so there isn't any misunderstanding or anything missed."_

_Angeal's nervous glances caught the attention of the red head that stood behind Sephiroth. Knowing full well that Zack was watching from behind the one sided glass, Genesis asked as a concerned friend, "Angeal, is everything alright? You look a little upset."_

_Angeal's hands went to his hair, mussing it, "Y-yeah, just tired… Let's just get this done…" Throughout the debriefing, Angeal's eyes never seemed to be able to stay on one thing for very long. Sweaty and fidgeting, he couldn't sit still under the imagined scrutiny._

" _Alright, Angeal, my friend, I think you need to get to your apartment and shower. Why don't you take some time and get some sleep too," Sephiroth's hand reached out and grasped one of the shoulders of the other first. Angeal almost jumped through the glass wall next to him, "Angeal!"_

" _S-sorry, I'm just tired, that's all," Without thinking, Angeal grabbed Zack and pulled him along with him to the apartment._

_Zack looked back at the two astonished men with a perplexed look of his own, "I'll make sure he gets some rest-" Angeal jerked his arm and rushed around the corner. Not able to follow immediately, once they were finished with all the paperwork they would drop by his apartment._

_An hour later, both firsts opened the door to their friend's apartment. Finding Zack unconscious on the floor in the overly clean apartment, the search was on for Angeal, "Zack! Wake up!" Genesis finally getting a response from Zack, the Major asked, "What happened?!"_

" _I don't… I don't know. He got a shower while I was out here watching TV. Next thing I know, you're here."_

_Rushing to open the bedroom door, Sephiroth stood bordered in the door frame and then he froze, "Angeal? What… what are you doing?"_

_All three men stood in the doorway looking at Angeal; he was simply dressed in boxers as he huddled in one corner of the room. His hair had been wet and lay in a mess on his head, uncombed. Sephiroth stepped closer and that was when Angeal lost his last bit of control. Wild and scared eyes startled, looking first to Sephiroth then Zack. A glimpse of a frightened man that no longer resembled Angeal whimpered in emotional pain. No one saw where the knife came from, but Zack dove for the cowering man and Sephiroth jerked forward trying to grab the weapon. With a swift movement, the blade sliced through the skin on Zack's hand and Sephiroth's sleeve._

_By the time that Genesis took a hold of Angeal's wrist, it was already too late. A glint of metal shined in the afternoon sun through the window as it pulsed with the beat of the heart that filled the main artery with blood in the well-muscled neck. The surge of thick red liquid misted the horrified faces of the three SOLDIERs that witnessed the life that was taken that day._

It just didn't make any sense. From the moment that they found out that Zack was missing, Sephiroth unintentionally re-lived that moment many times. The student had become a permanent fixture that Sephiroth had gotten used to and missed a great deal. A lot of it was that Zack was the last thing that Angeal had clung to, that he cared for and loved as he would a son.

Thinking that whatever had happened to his friend, would happen to the young man that was put in his care. He had made a promise to Angeal before he left on that last mission, 'Take care of Zack, keep him focused in his studies and his training. And Seph, don't let him talk you into letting him out of classes.' The smile on the face of his friend that day was what he wanted to remember. However, it was the face that appeared so scared when he looked at him just before his death. He seemed like two different people then.

At this point, he only wanted to know what the resistance had done to him that would cause such a proud man to resort to taking his life. Honor, loyalty and friendship were things that Angeal had lived for, had taught and his student was left as Angeal's legacy.

The jostle of the truck on rough roads jiggled the men in their seats, all with thoughts of their own that were not to be shared, at least right now.

Rustling the blond hair on his head, his thinking went from one thing to another. Just being trainees, lower than thirds, he and Jamie were not privy to the actual information on missions, the superiors in the field would deem it a need to know basis. If this was a rescue mission, he was fine with that, but he wasn't able to shake the feeling that he was in the middle of something that he didn't want to be part of.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, the movement of the truck slowing down brought his attention to the back of the truck. He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that they had arrived in Calchest.

"Let's go Strife. We have a mission to finish," Genesis gracefully jumped from the back of the truck, followed closely by Sephiroth.

Cloud attempted to do the same; however, with the General and his second in command right there watching him, he lost his footing. Landing hard on his stomach, a small puff of dust rose to the occasion and lightly coated his face and arms. From the ground, he could hear a huffing laugh from one of the two firsts, most likely Genesis, and muffled laughter from his fellow trainee, "Shut up Jamie."

"Sorry Cloud, but that was really funny," Jamie helped him to his feet and then pointed, "Hey, come on, they're leaving us."

Dusting himself off, he followed both of the older men. Furrowing his eyebrows, he wondered out loud, "Why are they headed for the hospital?" When they caught up, they followed the silent men as they walked through the quiet hallways to the back part of the hospital. Glancing at the door, Cloud noticed the sign.

_Psychiatric Ward  
No Admittance without Proper Identification_

Sephiroth couldn't seem to get there fast enough. Passing the sign that indicated the ward, a feeling of nausea hit him. If it were Zack that he was going to see, would he be in the same condition that Angeal had been in? The sudden urge to retch caused him to pause in his stride. He made himself take a few deep breaths; he hated hospitals and hated them even more when a friend might be in one.

"You okay Seph?"

Clutching his knees while leaning against the wall, he nodded to Genesis. From between the strands of his flowing silver hair, Cloud saw the eyes that indicated to him that the animal in him was just below the surface. It was ready at any time to release its inner pain. Slowing his pace, Jamie soon followed suit so as not to crowd the large antsy man.

"Let's get this done," Brushing past his red friend, the silver haired one pushed past another inner door. The nurse's station stood proudly in the middle like a small island in a lake of insanity.

Among the sounds of roughly three people in locked rooms, Cloud tried to determine what was happening. Here they were in a psychiatric ward with the sounds of one person crying, one person screaming, whether it was in pain or not was yet to be determined. The third person sounded like they may be laughing, but then again, it also could have been crying. The four doors that lined the hallway on one side had small windows that had reinforced glass with steel mesh.

Applause erupted from the larger day room followed by canned laughter from a television program.

"Excuse me! Do you have authorization to be here?!" The frantic nurse quickly bounced her way around the desk and stupidly grabbed a hold of Sephiroth's sleeve. To the horror of the two recruits, Sephiroth turned on her in a display of sickened rage.

With quick deft movements, Genesis wedged himself between the two sudden rivals, "I'm sorry ma'am, but this is General Sephiroth and I am Genesis from SOLDIER. We received a call that you had a patient here that needed our attention."

Taking her arm from Genesis's softer grasp, the overly healthy woman glanced back and forth between the two firsts, then over to the two younger men. Nervously she began to speak to the four men, "Yes, we do. It's been days. What took you so long to get here?" Grabbing a set of keys from the desk she started walking toward a door, "He certainly isn't hard on the eyes, but we do have trouble controlling him at times. He is really strong and the meds don't seem to work very well on him…"

The click of the lock and the door swung open. There sitting on the floor in the corner, legs drawn up, his arms wrapped around them and his forehead resting on his knees, was Lieutenant Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class.


End file.
